


Subtle Just Isn't A Clan Trait

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Lieutenant Craig Garrison had thought it was a challenge leading his group of cons.  Adding the volatile Dragon, Meghada O'Donnell, into the mix just upped the ante, in his opinion.  Now, with the arrival of her younger siblings, Coura and Douglas, he realized he'd never really understood what 'challenging'  meant.  Lively, intelligent, and talented, they had no filters whatsoever. They had the guys coming and going, never knowing which way was up, and he was pretty sure that was just what they intended.  Even Garrison, on occasion, was left blinking and staring, wondering "what the hell just happened??!"   Luckily the two were only going to be there for a short time, otherwise he just wasn't sure he'd survive the experience!





	1. Something Well Worth Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their last Practicum is cancelled unexpectedly, Meghada's young brother and sister are sent to spend some time with her and the guys, learning whatever there is to learn. Garrison's ready out, that Major Richards would have a fit, was quickly brushed aside. It seems when the Major was given a choice of sending the twins to Garrison or taking them on himself, there just hadn't been any hesitation. For some reason, Coura just seemed to make the straight-laced British officer a little nervous! Well, soon Garrison knew he felt pretty much the same. HOW long were these two youngsters staying???

The call to the Mansion came as they were settling in for a long rainy evening. Back from a successful Mission, for once with no injuries and not another mission in sight, at least yet, they were in a rare good mood. Garrison walked into the Common Room with a puzzled frown on his face, "Meghada just called, wants to come over for awhile with a proposition."

The others looked their surprise; the woman calling to see Goniff, that they could understand; coming by to share an evening, that too made sense, it happened occasionally; a proposition, though?

Goniff was particularly puzzled; he'd not seen her today, true enough, but when he saw her last evening she'd made no mention of any such thing; indeed he thought she was tied up with redrawing the interior plans for the cottages. It was turning into a bigger project than originally they had planned, now joining all three cottages, using the land between the cottages for additional rooms, giving access from one to another. There'd possibly be shrubs and vines and such at the front, where the open land had been, with trellises behind, so no one could tell so much. Basically, when done, while it would still give the appearance of three cottages from the public side, it would be one long cottage, lots of rooms, each original building possibly still with a kitchen; the interconnecting doors could still be locked, so there'd be privacy, but still like a big family home, if need be. He wasn't totally sure what the purpose of this all was, though he had his guesses, and if he was right, he thought it a grand idea.

Well, his Meghada, she had the grand ideas, he thought; she was the thinker of the pair, and he was right proud of her for it. Sometimes, he felt she really got the short end of the stick with him, though she never seemed to think so. He knew, though; she was the smart one, and she was brave, and she could handle herself better than he could in a fight, though she said that was only because she'd been in training since she was barely walking. Anyway, she could sing, and cook, and knew all about all kinds of stuff, and well, she was just the best, and him, he was just Goniff, a pickpocket, a second story man, a con with a record and only a untrustworthy promise of a parole, and more of a history than anyone knew even now, and he was half afraid one morning she'd wake up and figure that out, and then she'd be gone.

He couldn't figure out how he could trust her, without doubt, and yet have that fear, but he did. Finally, he'd figured out it was himself he didn't trust, thinking he'd somehow manage to mess things up so that he'd not be able to stay; if it all went wrong, he knew it'd be his doing, not hers.

She arrived shortly thereafter, with two youngsters in tow. The girl was obviously Clan, the boy not so identifiable by looks, but the interaction made Garrison sure they were family, if not brother and sister. Meghada gave the team a rueful look.

"Look what showed up on my doorstep bright and early this morning! Lieutenant Garrison, Goniff, Actor, Chief, Casino - my younger sister and brother, Coura and Douglas. They are possibly joining me at the cottage for the summer."

Goniff's eyes went blank and he looked at her with a touch of dismay; Garrison's did the same, though he tried to be much more discreet.

Coura grinned knowingly at Goniff, shooting a quick amused glance at the Lieutenant, "not at the cottage proper, of course, we're in the far one, well out of earshot; we've set up temporary quarters there. The Grandmother says what we're here to learn, isn't something we'll need to learn at the main cottage; that what we'd learn there either we've already covered the basics at our courses a few years ago, or the more advanced we'd learn, we covered at the winter classes a year or so later; anything else that's needed, we can learn on our own after our Internships."

The men looked at each other bewildered, til realization set in and Casino gave a groan.

"Geez, how old are these kids anyway??".

Goniff, recovering his composure just shook his head and told his lady, "you know, you and your sisters are always saying you need to work on being more subtle; 'ave to think ya didn't learn your current style anywhere strange!" at which laugher filled the room.

She ruefully nodded her head. "You're most probably right; it's just not a Clan trait, I'm thinking! And to answer your question, Casino, they are not quite thirteen."

The three settled in comfortably, to get acquainted, for the twins to explain.

"We were with a unit on a mission in Germany . . ." Douglas started only to get drowned out by the shocked protests around the room, coming from everyone except his sisters. He looked around, startled, and looked over at Meghada. She grinned slightly, and nodded at him.

"I told you, you'd meet some resistance even with the basic story."

He started over, taking time to backtrack, explain a bit more. "We do Practicums during our twelfth year, before the girls starts their Internship and we boys start our own advanced education, sometimes an Internship, sometimes something a bit different. Mostly that means field work with a team, starting as gofers and such, but getting a feel for the various roles and positions, and things like that. Used to be it was just Clan teams, but over the past few years, they throw in some experience with Outlander teams as well. And yes, that means active field work."

Coura took over. "This was an Outlander team we'd worked with a time or two, and others had worked with, but there'd been a change in team leader and no one was too familiar with him, just knew him slightly by name. They hadn't let the Clan know of the change until the last minute." She frowned, looked up and said, flat out, "it was a bust. I know we're supposed to get used to different styles of leadership, different ways of running a team, but this was just a disaster waiting to happen, Douglas and I thought, early on."

Her brother continued. "Different styles are fine, if they get the job done and don't come with too high a cost," sounding far more serious and far older than his stated age, "but this one, his ways just didn't make sense. We're expected to pay attention to that, you know, what works, what doesn't, what might be a better way."

Garrison considered the prospect of having these two youngsters judge his leadership style while on a mission in enemy territory and his mind boggled.

"The objectives were valid enough, but he seemed to like the flashier means, even when they were riskier for the team. When we studied Sun Tzu, we learned to advance, but without seeking fame; fame seemed to be what he was after and his team was just an expendable tool."

Actor's eyes grew wide at the thought of these two being familiar with Sun Tzu and "The Art of War", while every man there tensed at the word 'expendable'; they'd heard that far too often, often as a description of themselves and their team.

"We did as we were told, but when one of his orders got two men down to no purpose, we'd decided we had to do something. I tried to talk to him. He'd discounted Coura from the beginning so we knew she'd have no luck; well, I'd no luck either, got myself backhanded and told to follow orders and keep shut. Well, we all made it out, I was even able to keep Coura from kicking him in the balls," Casino choked in mid-drink at that, "the mission was successful as far as that goes, if you're willing to discount the cost of two men injured unnecessarily, which we're taught not to. When we came back, we reported to the Grandmother, she read our report, then the team leader's report, and arranged, on the q.t. to talk to the team members. Then she called in the leader and cancelled the contract. He yelled at her!" his eyes showing his disbelief in the temerity of anyone doing that. Yelling at the Grandmother, not actually their own grandmother, it seemed, but the senior leader of the Clan, well, that just wasn't done.

Coura said, "he told her he was trying to instill a little courage in us, some guts, that we seemed to want the easy way out all the time, the 'safe' way for everyone, that if she wanted to raise namby pamby's, that was her decision, but in that case, don't pretend she wanted them trained for the field. She told him "courage, yes; bravado, no." Said that bravado leads to stupid, stupid leads to dead! That courage could also sometimes end with death, but at least it wasn't a stupid death!" Then she had him taken out," Coura looked around at the shock on their faces after their gasps alerted her, "no, I didn't mean THAT, I mean she had him taken out of the room," and she rolled her eyes at them.

"She informed the people he worked with that none of the Clan would be working with him again for training, or with any of their teams for that matter, since if they couldn't chose their leaders any better than that, she had no respect for their judgement and she had no use for them!" She shook her head, "she was right annoyed, she was."

Garrison was still taking in the concept of a pair of twelve year olds on a mission in Germany, even knowing what he did about the Clan, but brought his mind back to what Meghada had said on the phone about a proposition. He asked her about that, and she grinned at him, fully enjoying the situation.

"When the youngsters arrived, with their tale, I called and spoke with the Grandmother. Seems she feels they'd learn more, and better, here at the Mansion, than they would with anyone else right now; she was concerned they'd picked up some bad habits with the Outlanders. She'll work with you on recompense, cash or goods, and if you agree, she'll deal fairly with you. She's already talked to Kevin Richards and he's agreed, if you all agree."

Garrison harrumphed disbelievingly at that idea, Richards knowingly putting a pair of youngsters, one of them a girl, in close contact with his men, and gave her a look.

Meghada read his mind and she laughed. "Yes, I think she probably coerced him into giving his agreement, but his agreement she did obtain, she swears! Actually, I think she threatened him, told him if she couldn't send them to you here, she'd arrange to have them work with him for the summer. That'd get him around fast enough."

Douglas chimed in, "he'd probably tolerate me well enough, but Coura, she makes him flat out nervous."

"Nervous?" Actor asked, puzzled, glancing around at the others, remembering the very solid, very down to earth if slightly pompous British officer they knew; 'nervous' didn't seem like a word you'd associate with him, somehow.

"Yes, well, he has some of the strangest ideas, especially about my sisters, and he'd been delivering yet another little lecture to our parents, when he caught Coura doing that thing the girls do sometimes. You know, that look!"

The guys looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and Goniff had to ask, "youngster, WHAT look?"

"Oh, you know," and at their blank faces, turned to his sister, "Coura, you show them, I'm sure I wouldn't want to try it, I've not had the practice and I'd feel fair foolish!" 

Coura got a really sly smile on her face. "Well, I probably shouldn't have, but he gets so pompous sometimes, it was just irresistable. Like this - Actor - You know . . .!" and she proceeded to show them, using Actor as an example.

They sat stunned, as she, still sitting at the table, put one elbow on the top, hand bent against her cheek, chin resting lightly against the heel of her palm, got the tiniest smirk on her face, the slightest expression of speculation in her eyes, tilted her head, cocked just one eyebrow, and then, oh so slowly, stared, starting with his face, meeting his eyes dreamily, moistening her lips as she gazed at his, moving in exquisite slowness down over his chest, biting absently at her lower lip as she lingered almost lovingly at his crotch, swaying her body slightly as if unable to sit quite still, making her way all the way down to the floor, then, even more slowly making her way back again.

Actor, that most sophisticated of men, blaise beyond words, felt the heat in her gaze, felt himself start to blush, which he hadn't done in more years than he could remember, facing this woman-child looking at him as if she intended to catalogue, perhaps far more than just catalogue, his virtues in minute detail. He felt his mouth drop open, which only put him in a like position with most of the other men, who were staring at them both like the world had just turned on end.

Goniff, though, he was smirking, and just had to take a fast glance at Meghada, who was grinning widely; he'd been the recipient of that look on more than one occasion, from her, and he had thoroughly enjoyed it; enjoyed even more where it usually led; of course, Meghada wasn't twelve years old either and he wasn't some stuffy British major! He had to admit that DID make a difference.

Then Meghada laughed, long and with great enjoyment. "And what did our dear Kevin do, after he picked himself up off the floor?"

Douglas answered, "well, he SAID he'd remembered an appointment he was late for and left somewhat hurriedly; to my way of thinking, he panicked and ran like a rabbit faced with a hungry fox!"

Coura smirked. They roared, but then came to a quick realization that, again, the Clan thought about things a bit differently when not quite thirteen year old Coura said, with a thoughtful look, "you know, if he could just get over that military training and let himself relax a bit," with a totally wicked smile as she again bit at her lower lip as if in earnest speculation, "he could really prove quite . . ." and another smile, this one even more disturbing than the last lingered on her face.

The men took a fast look at the older sister, fairly shocked to see only amusement on her face, and brought themselves back to the business at hand. Garrison wasn't sure he'd be able to look at Kevin Richards in quite the same light again! He made a note; next time the Major was proving troublesome, maybe he'd ask the Clan if he could borrow Coura to distract him.

"What are they supposed to learn from us," Actor said with a frown.

"A variety of things. Well, you tell them," nodding over at her brother and sister.

"From your Sergeant Major, firearms, just a brushup especially with the new night scopes, and work on the obstacle course; I do need to work on perfecting my balance, especially now" as she glanced ruefully down to her chest. "My knife work is a bit off, both close and far; I'm accurate but not polished, and I've been told I've a strong 'tell' that I need to get rid of," Coura added, with a earnest look of appeal over at Chief. 

"Field medicine is so important and you've more experience than most, I've heard; I'll be training as a doctor, like many of the boys end up doing, but the on-the-ground triage, emergency diagnosis and care when all you've got is a piece of twine and hope, that I could use some real tutoring in, Actor, if you'd be willing," chimed in Douglas. 

"Casino, I'm up to scale on explosives in general, though I'd not turn down any advice you may have" that got a raised eyebrow or two, "but I really need more basic safe work; if the Professor was around close, I'd be spending time with him on the combination kind, but he isn't, and even Alfie Burke is tied up with helping train the military, so I can't work with him on the big hotel type safes, where you'd need to work with nitro or something similar; that'd come in handy," from Coura.

"We both need work on maps, and on general strategy, and on impromtu plans that actually have a chance of working when things go all pear shaped, as things have a tendency to do. We can find a stick and a patch of dirt to work with, probably, Lieutenant," to the sound of joined laughter from everyone, knowing the Lieutenant's penchant for his 'stick and patch of dirt' methodology. 

"And from me, youngsters?" came from the English pickpocket, since they hadn't addressed him yet, wondering what he had to offer, if anything. Possibly nothing, came to his mind ruefully. "Slight of 'and, climbing, what da ya need?"

"Well, practice in all of that will be most welcome, of course. But, Caeide is a pretty good teacher of the fast finger work as well as the cards; she interned with the Professor, and kept up her practice; I think she could steal the wool off those sheep of hers without them noticing, when she's of a mind to. And," taking a good look at the cards laid out on the table, grinning up at Goniff, "we already know how to cheat at Solitaire, though that red queen on the red four is a rather interesting variation! The climbing, we'll never be as good as you, though practice is all to the good; but I don't like heights much, and Coura, the last few months she's got where those protrusions of hers tend to overbalance her if she's not careful. So we need extra work since that DOESN'T come easily to us."

And he grinned a cheeky grin at Goniff, who looked surprised since that grin was almost a match for his own. Casino again gave his head a serious shake; he would NEVER get used to the Clan's free and easy way of speech, no matter how free and easy his own got! 

"No, Grandmother says yours is the most important; you're to teach us, or try to anyway, what she worried we might have gotten, well, pulled out of line from that last team. The difference between courage and bravado. She says you'd be the best for that, that you've plenty of the first, and damn little of the last, which according to her is the best balance for any of us in the Clan."

Goniff stared at them, his mouth open, his eyes shocked, disbelieving. He looked around at his mates, his leader, then at Meghada. He hated to say it because he rather liked the admiring look in the eyes of the two youngsters, but he had to say it, he'd not claim what he didn't have.

"Don't know what your Grandmum was talking about, Douglas. I'm a bit of a coward, I am, always 'ave been," he admitted shamefaced. "Maybe she meant the Lieutenant 'ere, or one of the others; they're the ones with the courage, real 'ero types, you know."

Coura frowned at him, tilting her head, puzzled. She glanced quickly over at her sister, who had the funniest look on her face, maybe a tiny bit of amusement, mixed with sadness, mixed with knowledge, mixed with who knows what. She turned to face the Englishman.

"No, not the Lieutenant or the others; it was to be you; she was quite certain. Said that you have a 'strong sense of self preservation', which is a good thing, and that 'you don't go running up to danger to slap it in its face just to make yourself look good', which is also a good thing. She said from what she'd read (and I think she's read all the Lieutenant's reports, and she has all the ones from our sisters - all of them, Ciena, Meghada and Caeide - too), you have a really good sense of when it's important to put yourself on the line, especially for your team mates; and that you're right willing to do it then, and also a good sense of when it'd be better to pull back and figure out another way. You don't try to take control, you leave that to someone better qualified, but if no one better qualified is available, then you just get the job done. That you seem to know when there ISN'T likely another way, too, and have the wherewithal to accept that and do whatever it takes, even if it might mean you didn't get out, but hoping YOUR TEAM would. She said, all that's something well worth having; that she doesn't know if that's something that can be taught, but it's all valuable, and maybe we'd pick up a little of that if we talked to you enough, were around you enough."

His team mates were all looking at him now, at the sheer disbelief on his expressive face. He'd always been open with them about his being a coward, though to their minds, he'd proven that false many times over. They thought the Clanswoman had a good read on it: strong sense of self preservation, but willing to put it all on the line when it was necessary, especially where their well being was involved. He'd saved each of their lives, been hurt protecting them, been ready to die if need be for them. Somehow, he just never saw that as being in contrast to how he saw himself, a coward. Maybe this was what the little pickpocket needed, to have these youngsters appreciate just what he really was; maybe it would help him realize it himself.

Garrison also thought it might be the last piece needed for Goniff to feel totally comfortable about his relationship with Meghada, that the Grandmother of the Clan approved of him, spoke of him that way, with respect and approval, thought he was someone these youngsters, the treasure, the future of the Clan, would benefit from being around. The expression on the pickpockets face was turning from disbelief, to puzzled, to now thoughtful.

"Well, don't know as I'll be much good to you along those lines, but I'd be pleased to spend time with ya both," and all three smiled widely at each other.

Meghada looked at Garrison, at the team, and they also smiled and nodded comfortably. This could be a profitable summer all around.


	2. 'Come On, Actor - Climb Down Off That High-Horse Before You Fall and Break Your Neck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor is on a roll again, acting more like a university professor teaching from his own recently-published manuscript than anything else. Usually the guys just ignored him til he got tired of the sound of his own voice, which admittedly did take awhile. But now, the twins stand toe-to-toe with the learned sophisticate, and soon everyone else, even Chief, is drawn into the conversation.

Afterwards Craig Garrison had to admit that the conversations in the Common Room were often odd, even bizarre, and that was even BEFORE Meghada O'Donnell and her family joined the mix. Between Actor's tales of his cons and his elegant women and Casino's rolicking stories of his checkered past, things were lively. Goniff, now, he didn't say too much on his own, well, other than his aimless and relentless chattering, which was pretty much his way to KEEP from talking about things, but often something in one of the other's conversations would strike a chord and he'd join in and it could be illuminating. Chief, though, it took a lot to draw him out, and no one really pressured him to join in the story-telling; it wasn't his way and they respected that; and then again, that knife that he wore may have played a part in their discretion.

Still, once Meghada became a frequent visitor, and even more so when her sisters and brothers started showing up, things got way more interesting. For one, Chief showed more interest, and frequently became part of the conversation; oh, he still wasn't voluble, but what he did have to say was relevant and his input was welcomed. 

Douglas and Coura, the youngest of the siblings, twins just entering their teens seemed to come out with the damnedest things, and the conversations could take turns no one would ever have ever thought possible. Garrison found it all rather intriguing, if mystifying, and if Kevin Richards happened to be in the room when they got going and pulled the others in after them, well, that's when the young Lieutenant just sat back and enjoyed the confusion.

Garrison often thought Major Richards was a very conflicted person; he seemed to genuinely like and respect the O'Donnells, one and all, but at the same time, he seemed to find aspects of them highly distressing and tried his best to convince them to conform to his idea of what was right and proper, not that he had much luck there.

Meghada had remarked on one such occasion that it was like someone seeking 'the perfect partner', finding someone that pleased them, met the requirements and extolling all their virtues, all that made them desirable, then once married, spent the rest of their lives trying to change them.

"Totally incomprehensible to us, but probably no more than you could expect in an Outlander, and as fond as we are of Kevin, that is truly what he is. Though we do hold forth hopes of him one day evolving."

This evening it had started when they were discussing that decidedly odd mission, the Baroness Blutschtein and her delusions. Actor was pontificating over that misappropriated bit of heraldry she used in so many ways, that crystal mug filled with a dark liquid, supposedly blood, tipping slightly so that crimson drops spilled out. In the midst of his spiel, at the point when he was talking about the colors and lines, symbols and fanciful creatures that made up the tradition, he explained, "it was a way of declaring who you were, and where you were from, and it was a quite important method of communication in the more civilized cultures." He had lost them pretty much when he started expounding on chevrondels and bends, but since he was on a roll and was really more speaking to hear himself speak, that didn't seem to matter. 

Casino broke in, "and that was just easier than saying, "Hey, I'm Joe Blow from Chicago?"

To everyone's surprise, Douglas seemed to take Actor's part. "Not easier, Casino, but more, well, illuminating. See, telling someone your name and where you're from, that's one thing if that name is really, really well-known and everyone you meet already associates certain values with it. But that wasn't usually the case unless you were a king or something like that. So, the heraldry, the symbols, they told people a lot about who you were. Or anyway, about who you were SAYING you were, and there were certainly many who carried a high-sounding flag but comported themselves in quite a different manner."

Actor looked at him oddly, that being rather an erudite explanation from a person the boy's age; these two, they just kept surprising him.

"All the colors and lines and animals and plants and other things, they all meant something, and the families tended to be really careful about what they included on their flags and emblems. The idea was that it would not only tell others WHO they were, but would remind THEM of what they were, how they were supposed to act. So there could be several things included, maybe three or even four colors meaning different things, a couple of symbols, even the lines, whether they were straight or wavy or zigzags, they all said something. So it was more like a dosier instead of just a name."

Coura took up the cause. "And it wasn't just what Actor was saying, you know, the 'civilized cultures', though that term is rather suspect anyway. I imagine he is thinking of Western European cultures, which is rather elitist, don't you think, Actor?" giving him an amused look. "But the concept of having a symbol to communicate to others, to remind yourself of who and what you are, that's much more universal. And in many cultures it also incorporates a sense of, well, perhaps protection or a spiritual connection. It usually accompanies stories and legends, myths if you will, that flesh out the connection, the meanings. Having a totem animal, either for a group or an individual, was quite common." 

Actor sniffed, "I believe we are getting rather away from the concept of civilized cultures now."

Meghada rolled her eyes at him, "first, that term is, as Coura said, rather suspect, and second, I think, we are taught, it is much overrated. I heard my grandmother say once that if anyone ever told her she was civilized, she'd have taken it as a great insult. Or perhaps the term just means something different to us." 

Chief had left his usual position over by the window, drawn by the way the conversation was going. "So, your family, you have a symbol like what you're talking about, a totem?"

Actor sniffed, "really, Chief, I believe she was speaking rhetorically . . .".

However, Douglas nodded enthusiastically, overriding that rather superior offering, "of course. We have a Clan symbol, one that covers us all, that's the Striding Wolf, and there are other markings but nothing that really translate outside the Clan, and a lot of the legends are about that, the Wolf, I mean. The stories, well, we're taught those from the time we're babies and are expected to remember them. So we can recite them, like all the stories about Faoiltiama and Takleisham, Bright Star Woman and her warrior, The Grey One, and there are a whole lot of those."

Chief's head jerked to attention, and he got a frown of confusion on his face. 

"But we also have our individual totems. We don't know what those are, usually, at least not for sure, til we go on the spirit quest, but when we get back and tell the Grandmother and the Council all we saw and heard and learned, the Grandmother gives us our Clan name and announces our, well, I guess totem is as good a word for it as any. I don't think there is an English equivalent, maybe the term spiritual essence comes as close as any. For many of us, that would be the Wolf, too, but in a different conformation than the Clan symbol, but there's lots of others, some fairly common, some very rare. So there's a lot of Wolves and Panthers and other of the big cats like Leopards and Tigers and things like that, sometimes a few Bears. There's Hawks and Owls, too. Not too much in the water-dwellers, but I have a cousin who was declared Dolphin. Some only usually happen once in a generation, or sometimes even once in several generations."

He looked at his big sister, "Meghada's one of those; I don't think there's been a Dragon for maybe the last four or five generations, maybe more. That has to be kinda rough. I know part of my schooling was on what it means to be Wolf, not just in the Clan way, but as an individual, and those classes were always taught by someone else who had also been declared Wolf; that made it really good when you were confused about something, either about something you were being taught or about something you were feeling. Our cousins who were declared Panther had classes taught by another Panther. Supposedly if you're of a type where there isn't another available for teaching those classes, you'd join in together with the Wolf class, but you also study the journals and diaries of those who were of your own type. But even my cousin who was Dolphin had one of the older cousins who could teach her. I think Meghada was one of only three who didn't have their own instructor." 

Garrison broke in, "you mean your being called the Dragon isn't just your code name with Special Services?"

Somehow that had never occurred to him, though perhaps it better explained that odd remark by General Abernathy ('Everybody Needs A Fairy Godfather'); her record supported that name and a few other of the independents used code names, though few that descriptive.

She chuckled at him, totally at ease with the conversation, sipping at the bourbon in her glass, "no, I was Meghada ru Dragan long before I was Special Services; it just seemed natural to use that as my code name since I was so used to it, and truly, if anyone thought it strange or overreaching, that didn't last long."

The others snorted, and Kevin Richards spoke up, "I think it took maybe two assignments, and those who worked with her stopped making comments about her calling herself that."

Chief spoke up, surprising everyone pretty much. "You mentioned a spirit quest. And Bright Star Woman and The Grey One."

Douglas nodded, "yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard some of the stories as well, Chief."

That got everyone's attention, and lots of startled looks.

"The Grey One was an Apache warrior, after all, and our Dad says he grew up hearing the stories from both sides of his family, Clan and the tribes. Dad's grandfather was Clan, but his grandmother and his mother were Apache and he grew up with the tribe pretty much. Faoiltiama was Clan, of course, red hair and all, just like the Clan women mostly are. We've always really liked those stories, since we're supposedly descended from their line on both sides. The spirit quest was Clan tradition before any of them went to America, long before there was anyplace even called that, so far back I never came across any of the history that didn't include it, but it was part of the Plains Indian tradition too. Guess that's why there was so much intermingling, there was enough in common in the way you'd think about things."

Somehow all that led to another pouring of drinks.

"So, if you were just about the only one who didn't 'ave someone special teaching you? W'at'd you do then? Sounds kinda lonesome," Goniff asked, a concerned look on his face, his inner Mother Hen coming to the foreground. And besides, he knew more than a little about lonesome. He didn't like to think about it in connection with his 'Gaida.

She reassured him, "not too terribly much. I attended some classes with the more rare ones; there are two Manticores and a Griffin in my approximate age group, and though she's gone on the Long Road now, we had a Griffin who could teach us what it meant to be one of the less common ones, and our cousin Logan is Hippogriff and he was one of my teachers too. And much of the basic teachings were grouped, where they taught us about how to try and find our own individual strengths and weaknesses and propensities; those were common to us all. Though I did spend a goodly amount of time with the journals, the legends about the Dragons who'd gone before, trying to learn as much as I could. There were things that I just couldn't do as easily as the others, because of who and what I was, but there were other things that took their place."

She smiled at him serenely, "it's said the gift of music is part of being a Dragon, and I could hardly regret that, now could I? Nor the ability to recognize treasure by instinct rather than sight or study. But still, yes, there were some lonely times, but from the journals that was more often part and parcel of being a Dragon as well. Some, well, most were quite solitary, even isolated individuals; I'm luckier than most were, I know, that I have those close to me that I care about, that care about me."

Somehow that struck a chord with Garrison, who wondered just a bit whether that wasn't part of why, how she fit in so well with this mismatched group of men, a sense of commonality. 

Kevin Richards shook his head, "I still can't believe your family still sends the children out on those 'spirit quests'; I mean, in this day and age?"

Coura laughed at him, gently, "aye, Kevin, in this day and age. And when my children are of the proper age, should I be so blessed, they will go on their own spirit quests, and their children after them. The quest, the teaching, the Practicums, the Internship, all the rest, it is part and parcel to who we are, what we are. I doubt you'd find any of the family who'd say they would willingly abandon any of that. Oh, my father might bemoan pieces, but when it comes down to it, he says it is worth it." 

Actor was becoming more and more interested, though he was trying to remain visually aloof as always. "And this quest? Just what does it consist of? What are you questing FOR?"

"What does any quest consist of but the search for answers, Actor? We go through a ritual cleansing and are given new clothing of the simplest kind, brought before the Grandmother and the Council, given our instructions, our supplies (usually a canteen of water and a knife, along with a flint stone), and receive the blessing of the Clan. Then, we are taken to some remote spot and pointed in a direction, and we go. We live off the land, we meditate, we try to open ourselves to any truths that might be waiting for us. We seek out the Sweet Mother, to ask of her what we are, what we might become, ask how we might best serve her and our people. And, Erdu willing, we make our way to the meeting place to be reunited with the Clan guide who will take us back home, there to present ourselves once again in front of the Grandmother and the Council, to relate our tale, to receive the naming, and again to receive their blessing to go forward and fulfill our destiny."

"And you do this when you are how old?" he asked incredulously.

"On the eve of the six-month anniversary of our eighth birthday."

He looked at Kevin, "I must agree, Major. It is hard to believe this happens in this day and age. I should think there would be much objection from the authorities." 

All three of the O'Donnells stared at him. "Actor, the Outlanders have no authority over us, either in how we live our lives or rear our young or die our deaths. They have on occasion tried to force their views on us, but never to much success. Oh, we have died at their hands, certainly, but they can only destroy our bodies; our souls, our spirits remain our own, and we maintain our own ways."

Chief had a bitter look on his face, "then you're luckier than a lot of others," and Douglas nodded at him, full understanding in his young face.

"That we are, and part of that because we, unlike others, had places we could withdraw to, places the Outlanders didn't wish to claim, or had no knowledge of, and partly because their knowledge of us was so, shall we say, inadequate. Because of that, and because our Council sought out ways to understand the Outlanders, to find ways to best them, to find some measure of power, of strength and ways to use them to our advantage."

He exchanged a knowing look with his sisters, "we are straightforward amongst ourselves, but in dealing with Outlanders, well, other methods are frequently more successful," and he smiled a smile far too old for his years.

Actor looked at the three of them knowingly, "and this is perhaps why the art of the con is not unfamiliar to you?" and the slightly grim smiles he got in return gave him his answer.


	3. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Garrison, wipe that grin off your face!

As the team lounged around the common room, desultory conversations ebbing and flowing here and there, Casino watched the two young members of Clan O'Donnell, there visiting their sister Meghada who lived in the village, and studying with the team. Douglas and Coura were alternatively whispering to each other, or circling each other, reaching out to touch each other consideringly, frowning, shaking their heads, and conferring again and again. It finally just got to him, and he barked at them, "what the heck is with you two anyway?", catching the attention not just of the youngsters, but also Lieutenant Garrison, Actor, Chief, and Goniff. Meghada, the older sister of the irrepressible twins and a capable field operative in her own right, raised one questioning eyebrow; knowing them as she did, this could be anything, and might prove amusing!

The twins looked at Casino, then at each other, and in the back-and-forth way they sometimes had of talking, they started. 

"Well, Meghada, you know - we saw it this morning at the cottage when we went to beg some coffee, before she'd gotten dressed", said Coura, with Douglas following, then alternating

"definitely teeth marks, definitely his, well, his bite IS rather distinctive!"

"not just a nip, deep, too deep to be deliberate"

"she'd never allow THAT, surely, not on purpose!"

"so it had to be reflexive"

"though what could cause THAT sharp of a reflex action"

"and where it was and how it was angled"

"and they're about the same height, like the two of us"

"so we were trying to figure it out"

"but no matter how we try"

"we just can't"

"it just doesn't seem to be"

"well, you know." 

Garrison choked on his coffee as Actor's eyes widened and Chief allowed a tiny smile to show; Casino's jaw had dropped. Whatever he'd expected them to say, this certainly wasn't it! They glanced at each other and slowly their expressions became more and more speculative. 

In unison, everyone turned to Goniff and Meghada, who had been listening with some surprise, caught off-guard, but their expressions of apprehension now mixed with a considerable degree of amusement. Garrison saw the two glance at each other and come to a mutual decision. Knowing his resident pickpocket as he did, he grinned inwardly, and waited for the inevitable playing to the crowd.

Goniff looked thoughtful, stood up and walked behind the young redhead, tilted his head to one side, one brow arched sharply, raising his right hand and slowly trailing his middle three fingers over a spot on her back. Everyone leaned forward trying to see just where he was touching, just what angle his fingers seemed to indicate, positioning, anything else they could discern. Moving back to his chair, settling back, he allowed a puzzled expression to cross his mobile face, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the young woman.

"Maybe. . . No," shaking his head, "couldn't 'ave been."

Following his lead, she answered right back, "no, but maybe when. . ."

Then she shook her head in turn, frowning, as if puzzled, handing the play back to the small blond Englishman. Back and forth, ignoring the others in the room, holding, though with difficulty, the completely serious looks on their faces, they continued the exchange for another couple of rounds.

Then, gratified comprehension settled over Goniff's face, and with a cheeky grin at Meghada, announced in triumph, "could only 'ave been . . .", and she responded with her own sly smirk, "undoubtedly", with a slight, but obvious, shiver, her tongue just barely visible, stroking along her lower lip.

Garrison glanced over at his men and knew the twins wouldn't be the only ones trying to 'figure it out'. Wryly, Garrison knew he'd probably spend a little time on the subject as well, or he would have, if he hadn't been present at the time. In fact, he rather thought he was the one responsible for that reflex action that led to the mark on her back. His other men were puzzled at what caused that wide grin that now rested on their Warden's face. Goniff and Meghada just kept grinning.

.


	4. Until The Day Shall Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That which they shared - it felt so right, like it had always been, would always be. But no matter how right it felt, none of them were prepared for the explanation laid before them by young Coura. And Casino? Well, not even he can stay willfully blind forever.

She'd noticed it before; it had puzzled Coura from the beginning, that the little pickpocket seemed so familiar, as if she'd seen him before, recognized him, yet, to her recollection, she hadn't. In some discreet questioning, it seemed highly unlikely their paths had crossed, her not having been either to London during the years he had been there, or New York, him not likely to have been near the Enclaves where she'd lived or visited. Yet, there was something. . . She'd not let it bother her, or concern her much, til she and Douglas came to spend part of their Practicum year with Megheda and the guys; then, it became like a speck at the corner of her eye, something she could almost see, but not quite enough to recognize.

Then, awakening her from her sleep, the memory came, and she sat up tall in her bed, chills overtaking her, and sleep not returning that night at all. In the morn, she placed the call, requesting that it be sent to her, that book she'd read during her tenth year, not knowing if it would be allowed, that particular book being very, very old, and in the deepest archives, but still, she longed to see it again, to see the drawings, to read the story; to see if it was, indeed, as she remembered. In truth, she didn't know if she wanted to be right in what she remembered, or whether she'd prefer to have been mistaken; she just knew that she had to know for sure, that she would not rest until she was sure.

They were in the Library, all of them, when Patrick arrived with greetings for all, packages for Meghada, a bag of sweets for Douglas and one for her, and one large heavy leather bound book for her.

"Here you go, brat. The Archivist says to take good care of that! That she'd not have loaned it to you, except she remembered how easily and well you handled the older books during your time with her."

Actor looked at the heavy volume with interest, books always being fascinating to him. She moved away from everyone, and sat the book down on the center table, turning to the front eagerly, and then gently turning to the center of the book, searching, searching, til she drew in her breath, and sat down with a thud. She looked at the page, then over at Goniff, and back at the page, turning slightly pale.

"Now, youngster, what's all this?" he asked her with a concerned frown. He was fond of both the girl and her brother, though he still found their intense interest in him to be slightly disconcerting, not used to being held in such esteem.

She looked up at him, then over at her sister, and at the others. "I kept wondering why you seemed so familiar, and then I remembered, and asked if they'd send it so I could be sure," she said, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence.

Meghada raised her brows, "Coura? What?" and Coura turned the book so her sister could see the illustration.

Meghada frowned, puzzled, then, "yes, I certainly see the resemblance, though how you'd have remembered from that long ago. I assume this is one of the books you worked with that year?"

Douglas came over and looked, "Until The Day Shall Come . . ." I don't remember that story, I don't think it was one of the ones we studied."

"No," Coura said, "I don't remember it from the classroom, I think it's too old for that, but I found it when I was doing research for the Archivist, and it always stuck in my mind," she said very quietly.

Douglas moved closer and thought to read the story out loud, but also seeing the resemblance, and remembering the look on Coura's face, thought he'd better read it to himself first. He finished, looked at her again, and then over to his older sister, and shook his head sharply as if to clear it, and went back to watching the chess game between Chief and Garrison. Meghada would have read it, curious as to his response, but was called away to the phone; Kevin, in a mood again, seemingly.

Mrs. Riley dropped in with goodies, and a reminder to Douglas that he was to come work with the Doctor the following day in his clinic, telling Patrick he'd be most welcome as well, that the Doctor would be most pleased to see him again. She was fond of all the lads, and the O'Donnells, and greeted them with pleasure, a greeting returned in equal measure. She glanced at the big book, and as she came closer, the page to which it was turned, and gave a pleased exclamation.

"Oh, how beautiful! And this one, I've not heard of this one since my childhood!"

Actor looked at the book closely; an expert, he thought it was authentic, not just old, ancient, paper thin and fragile, but with the lettering still legible, the illustrations still sharp and clear. Actor asked her, in interest, having seen it was in a language he was not familiar with, "then you can read it?"

"Oh, of course; my father was a great one for speaking and reading the old tongue." She looked back at the page, and then glanced at Goniff, with a bit of puzzlement, then looked at the illustration again.

"Will someone tell me why everyone's looking at the Limey like he's sprouted horns or something?" Casino demanded.

That caught Goniff's attention, as well as the others, and they all came to take a look.

"Yeah, so maybe it kinda looks like him," Casino admitted, while Chief's eyes got big, Garrison and Actor looking at each other in acknowledgement of the likeness, a bit more than 'kinda looks like'.

"Eh, then, Mrs. Riley, what's it say now?" Goniff asked in great interest, pleased that there was a story in a book with a picture that looked more than a bit like him.

At the urging of the guys, not noting the apprehensive looks between the youngsters, she settled down in the chair beside the table, and started to read. She'd barely started when Meghada came back in, but said nothing to interrupt, not having heard the story before either. She settled comfortably in one of the arm chairs to listen. Mrs. Riley had a good gentle voice, and she read slowly, with a soft Irish lilt, having to translate as she went, but with no ungainly fits and starts.

 

The Story  
.  
Until The Day Shall Come

Long ago, when the world was still new and fresh and when mysteries and wonders were as common place as the rain itself, the Lady of the Moon brought light to the night time sky, and the glories therein. The task of bringing the full light to bear on the earth was left to the Lord of the Sun, and he reveled in the wonders the sunlight brought to view. That time between the reign of the Sun and the Moon, and even a bit to each side of that time, the Lady of the Evening Star shone forth, and those below were in awe of the bright spark of light, and dreamed many dreams and had many visions because of it.

It came to pass that each of these great powers had children, each a reflection of the beauty and grace and strength of their parent, but, as in most families, there was a favorite among each. For the Lady of the Moon, it was her eldest son, and although she loved each of her children, he was the heart of her heart, and the most like her in looks. Fair he was, with eyes like to the palest of blue that covered the moon when in her new glory, and hair like the softest flax of her first rising, full of grace, and in him seemed bound all the hopes and dreams and wishes of all the lovers who had ever wished on the appearance of the Moon in the nighttime sky. For him, the Lady thought to make a marriage alliance with a Princess of the High Court of the Fae, an alliance that would favor all parties.

'Casino suppressed a snicker at that description, but somehow, making any sound or saying anything seemed, well, not just right, somehow. He'd wait and tease the little Limey some other time.'

For the Lord of the Sun, his most favored was his youngest son, the bright gold of his father in his hair, skin with the faint flush of warmth brought by the sun, and the green of the first grass of spring showing in his eyes. He was warrior trained, helped drive the chariot and fiery horses across the sky, and carried the spear and shield at his father's side, and had the Lord of the Sun ever decided to depart from the sky, this was the child he would have chosen to take his place. However, the great Lords and Ladies never did so, not willingly, it was not their way, and to have a son so much like him so close, now that he had become full grown, was somewhat dangerous, so the Lord of the Sun searched for a fitting place, a place with honor for this favored son, but one where his son might be well satisfied, so as not to challenge him for his position in the sky. He searched til he found a rich and powerful Warlord who was aged and had no sons of his own to inherit, but had vast lands, and a daughter in full beauty, and so did the Lord of the Sun endeavor to arrange a suitable match.

'Chief looked at Actor and raised his brows, in question, receiving a puzzled frown in return, and a shrug. Casino was now wondering how the youngsters had managed to pull this off; Actor had seemed to think the book was real, but this had to be a gag. I mean, really??'

The Lady of the Evening Star had three daughters, each like onto her, yet differing from each other in ways that truly were puzzling to the Lady. While alike in looks, each with shining eyes, fair skin and hair like burnished copper, the eldest daughter was of all things domestic. She yearned after the fields, the creatures of the earth, the sparkling lakes, and had a rare gentleness in her touch, the touch of healing. The youngest was a warrior, always with a spear at her side, little sign of softness in her, though partnered with a eagerness for learning and for wandering. The middle daughter seemed to have a talent for all that her sisters possessed, fierce in battle, yet quick to help the fallen sparrow; for her the herbs of the fields grew at a touch of her hand, the words of any language coming easily to her command, and the gift of healing, and of music beyond all reckoning. The Lady had no difficulty in deciding on one to husband the eldest daughter; the son of the Lord of the Fields and Forests would be a goodly match, and they were fond of each other. The youngest daughter, though more difficult at first considering, was soon bound to a Lord Knight of the Fair Folke, to their mutual pleasure. The middle daughter, though, none the Lady presented would please her; in her was a yearning none could touch, and she refused to settle on any her mother brought to her, and her mother despaired of her.

'About now it was that everyone started making it a point NOT to look at any one else in the room. Casino was now firmly resolved to take the two kids aside and ask them who did their writing for them.'

It came to pass that year, so long ago, that there was a full darkness of the Moon, darker and longer than any that had come before, and on the morrow, an Eclipse of the Sun, starting at first light and continuing for some hours, so that for a time, between sundown of one day and high noon of the next, darkness fell over the time of the Evening Star, the time of the Moon and the time of the Sun, a truly wonderous thing, never before recorded in history. So dark it was, and so long did it last that those who would never have met, whose paths would never have crossed, did come together in one place, to gaze in wonder at each other. The eldest son of the Lady of Moon and the middle daughter of the Lady of the Evening Star did look upon each other and each found the other most pleasing. The youngest child of the Lord of the Sun did gaze on the eldest son of the Lady of the Moon, and their hearts were enraptured, caught as if in a net of moonlight. And the middle daughter of the Lady of the Evening Star was in awe of the richness that passed between those two, and took them both deep into her heart. And in the darkness that covered the earth, they found the sweetest of communion, and swore there would be no others, only the three of them.

'{"Okay,"} thought Casino, {"they've gone too far now. The Warden is gonna be royally pissed, and the other two real embarrassed. That little Limey's gonna be bright red for a week. Especially that "she took them both deep into her heart"; yeah, bet that ain't what those lines really meant!"} with an internal snicker.'

In the light that followed that darkness, they rejoiced, and each went to tell their parent that they had found that for which they had pined, not one, but two loves, loves to last them throughout eternity. The Lady of the Moon raged and sulked, for the alliance with the Fae princess had been sealed, and she stood to lose all she had counted on. The Lord of the Sun ranted and bellowed, for the Warlord would not look kindly on this, and the daughter even less, and she was a power in her own right. The Lady of the Evening Star knew that while she'd been unable to find a good match for her daughter, this would be a bonding much opposed by others, and she feared for the happiness of her middle daughter, for though she was difficult to please, her mother loved her dearly. 

The old gods had to intervene, finally. Between the rages and sulks of the Lady of the Moon and the rants and bellowings of the Lord of the Sun, the tides were no longer flowing as they should, and the sprouting of the crops delayed, and the harvest threatened, and much suffering would be felt on the land if they did not come back into harmony and balance. The Lady of the Evening Star had little power over the land, but her sadness brought ill ease to the dreams and slumbers of the mortals below, and visions that needed to be seen were lost to her grief.

Thus did the old gods declare their ruling; not now would this joining be permitted, for the good of the earth and its inhabitants. Not now. But because the old gods also had a liking for lovers, having been such in their own day, or at least it was said, they did make another ruling; for a span of time would they keep the three apart, time enough for the parents to come to peace with the idea, and they would come to peace with it! the old gods said, with a severe frown on the Lord and the Ladies. Until the day shall come, it was ruled, the day the old gods determined, then would the three be brought together again, and the sweet communion would again live, and for them there would be no others once they had again been united. And it would be so thereafter, through one life into the next, time without end, for the old gods thought their time apart, sacrificed to the good of the earth, would suffice, and they would no longer be separated, no, not even by time or death.

Mrs. Riley finished, with a sweet smile and a deep sigh. "Yes, I'd forgotten that story; so many of the old ones have been forgotten, lost, you know. A lot of it was the priests, those who came with the invaders, them deciding what was or wasn't proper to be re-told. So much was lost," she said with a very sad shake of her head. She looked around questioning, since there was not a word from anyone in the room, and no one was looking at any one else either. Suddenly uncomfortable, as if she'd somehow done or said something amiss, she stuttered, "well, I've my errands to finish. I'll see you on the morrow, Douglas. Goodbye, all," and with a smile she left.

There was silence, and everyone went back to whatever they'd been doing before the arrival of the book, a bit awkwardly perhaps, but no discussion, no comments followed. In fact, Garrison thought, he hadn't heard this much silence since after that big gun stopped booming in that battlefield across the Channel.

Casino was taking quick puzzled glances at the three. {"The Warden dont seem mad, I don't know what that expression is, but he's not mad, or even embarrassed, just kinda thoughtful; Goniff is just lookin a little uncomfortable, and HER, she's lookin shell-shocked."}

He took a quick look at Actor, then at Chief, at their expressions, and, just like that, he knew! {"Actor and Chief, they already knew, before this! That little Limey's my best friend! How did I miss this?"}

And for the first time since he could remember, an idea opportunity for a set-up, for teasing was handed to him on a silver platter, and he turned away from it. He was sure there'd come a time when he'd take advantage of the situation, but not yet; this was something he needed to think about, come to grips with, and he had a feeling that was going to take some time.

Actor went back to the book, looking a request at Coura and Patrick, and when they gave him a nod, he examined the book most closely, in great detail. Finally, he sat back, thought for a moment, and then went back to his chair to relight his pipe. Later, when everyone had departed, he still sat, and thought, and pondered, until Garrison came back into the room.

"Well? How did those two manage it?!"

"Craig, as difficult as it is for me to believe as well, I see nothing to indicate it is not perfectly authentic. Paper, bindings, script, all seem original; the pages of that story matching the rest in the book; the book matching others I've seen of that age and origin. I cannot imagine anyone allowing them to tamper with a book of that antiquity, that value. And if was a setup, then Sheila Riley would have to have been in on it, since she said she remembered the story from when she was a child. I can make some inquiries among some people I know who make a point of collecting such old stories, to see if any others have come across the legend, if you like."

He shook his head, gently, and with a soft smile at his friend, "Until The Day Shall Come".

Epilogue

An elderly gentleman in a long black dustcoat appeared at the Mansion, to be held at the doorway by a suspicious Sergeant Major until Actor and Garrison could be summoned.

"Gaston?!" Actor exclaimed, "what on earth are you doing here?!"

"I could not NOT come, not after your letter! Well, I'll admit, I was to be in the country for a lecture anyway, but still. . ." with a congenial laugh.

"Warden, Gaston LaMeingoux, a noted authority on folklore. I have known him since I was, oh well," with a rueful laugh, "for many years, let us say. I wrote him regarding that story we heard,remember?" looking meaningfully at Garrison.

"Yes, and I wanted to discuss it with you," the little man started eagerly.

"Wait, wait, come, you must tell us all, and have a drink, and relax, Gaston, is that not correct, Craig?"

Garrison paused, glanced up the stairs, then nodded decisively. "Yes, by all means."

The story had been heard by them all; it was right that they learn whatever was to be learned, together. Meghada and the twins weren't here, but that could wait.

Introductions were made, Gaston settled into the most comfortable easy chair, desultory conversation made while everyone received a drink in mismatched glasses. He was anxious to know how the story had come to their attention, it being so rare that one of the truly old ones resurfaced like this, and Actor was sufficiently vague, a retelling by someone acquainted with the old tales, but one that caught their imagination.

Gaston proceded to tell them that, indeed, 'Until The Day Shall Come', or other variations of that title, was one of the more obscure legends of the Celtic peoples, and interestingly enough, had its corollary in a legend of the Indians of the American Southwest.

"Actually, it is a precurser to the 'Sunshine and Shadow' story, which is slightly more well known, if you can call anything that maybe one scholar in a million or five or ten might have heard of, 'more well known'," he chuckled, aware his own field of endeavor was not one well populated.

"And yer sure this one is older than that 'Sunshine and Shadow' one?" came as a question from, of all people, Goniff. The others turned to him in surprise, Chief and Casino wondering where he got that idea, Actor and Garrison at the realization that the little pickpocket had no problem with the word 'precursor'.

Goniff looked at them in surprise, and then, realizing what he'd done, flushed slightly, and then gave a slight chuckle, "just a lucky guess, mate, what'da ya think?"

Garrison just gave him a look, partnered with a amused shake of his head. {"One day I'll learn to stop underestimating him, or maybe figure out just who and what he really is!"} he thought ruefully.

Gaston proceeded to relate 'Sunshine and Shadow', explaining that the advent of the Christian religion into the midst of the ancient Celts had led to many of the old legends being 'santitized', and where that wasn't possible, attempted erradication meant they were relegated to the custody of the few appointed to try and save a culture from destruction by the invaders. Since 'Sunshine and Shadow' involved only two characters, and those male and female, it was deemed acceptable, especially since the two were doomed never to be together, where the older 'Until The Day Shall Come', featuring a trinity, two male, one female, and one which was promised fulfillment at a later time, was considered taboo. 

Later, at the Cottage, as Garrison brought Meghada up to date, Goniff looking on from across the room, Craig said, "so, all we know is that there are other sources for the story."

Goniff just chuckled at him, "Craig, it's good to know the youngsters weren't pulling a fast one, though it would show some rare talent if they'd managed it, wouldn't it; still, what difference does it make, I mean, to us."

At a blank look from the others, he smiled a very serious sort of smile and shook his blond head at them. "Legend or no legend, we're 'ere, together; it's what we want, where we want to be, WILL always want to be. Can't see any story changing that, can you?"

Meghada and Craig looked at him, then at each other, and chuckled back in turn. "Not a bit, love, not a bit." And proceeded to add the newest chapter to their own story, one of belonging, home and love.


	5. Casino Surrenders His Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casino was a past master at the lay-up, putting everything in place to pull the rug out from under someone. Oh, sometimes Goniff could do a good enough job, like that time with the pearls, but for the most part, everyone accepted Casino held the crown. Now, now his position was in danger, and from a pair of kids! Would he ever live it down??!

This was proving an interesting summer all around. The missions were going much as usual, blow a safe here, suborn a German general there, infiltrate a classified facility and make off with something or maybe someone. An extra little job here and there, sometimes the Warden finding out about it and making them return what they taken, but not always, so a bit of a nest egg forming for the lot of them.

Not that it was ever boring, of course. Something about the whole notion of jumping out of planes, having people shoot at you, the threat of a firing squad, blowing up bridges and trains and the like, well, it held your interest; if it didn't, you'd likely end up dead. And interacting with the brass had its moments of hilarity, apprehension, and occasional fury. There was the usual teasing of the Sergeant Major to be done. Meghada always added her bit, though her contributions were, for the most part, comfort and support, something so lacking in their world as to be rather amazing in and of itself. Funny, how someone who was called The Dragon, nicknamed The Ice Queen, who had a dosier that read like she was someone you'd never want to meet, much less go up against, and frankly, the guys had seen that side of her and they had to agree in general, well, with them, she was a loving and supportive sister. Well, except for Goniff, sisterhood not being the primary relationship there. 

Not that any of them totally understood that, even now. He was their friend, and aside from his ongoing kleptomania, which was occasionally useful but often just plain annoying and sometimes downright dangerous when he allowed it to run amuck on a mission, they liked him; well, more than that, really, they loved him, he was family, their brother, but being guys they weren't going to say all that out loud. But it just seemed an odd match-up. Casino had said once, to Chief, "kinda like seeing a crocodile and a canary snuggling up to each other, ya know?"

And of course, the Warden's place in the whole thing still puzzled Casino more than a bit, when he decided to think on it, which he really preferred not to, because he didn't know WHAT to think, so most of the time he just ignored it. 

No, the really interesting part of the summer had been Garrison agreeing to take on some training of Meghada's younger siblings, Coura and Douglas, just ready to turn thirteen. Intelligent, funny, talented, brash, eager, and the things that came out of their mouths often left the guys standing there like someone'd hit them in the head with a brick. Casino, in particular, was starting to develop symptoms of whiplash from his reaction to them; he was accustomed to being the outrageous one in the room, and they were seriously crowding him for the honors!

Today, though, today had left them quietly stunned. The youngsters had worked out with them on the obstacle course, Douglas on his speed, Coura on her balance. Shooting range had shown them to be the equal of the best of the team, and working with knives had shown Coura to be edging up on Chief, to everyone's amazement. Strategy sessions between Garrison and the two had proved to be so interesting, the rest of the team had taken to joining in. Douglas worked with Actor, and Chief had started joining him in learning more about field medicine; Coura learned the basics, but that wasn't where her talents lay.

And Goniff, well, sometimes he felt like a mother duck with two ducklings; the two youngsters watched him, talked to him, listening to him intently, listened to others talking with and about him, and while he was finding it flattering, it still bewildered him more than a little. 

"Still can't see what I 'ave to offer them, but they won't 'ear o' that, just keep edging back up again when I shoo them off in another direction!" he said to Garrison, shaking his head. "They work with me on slight of 'and, acourse, and some on the climbing and such, and they're getting pretty good, but it's more like they're doing that just to stay close. It's like waking up and finding you've gained a couple extra shadows."

Garrison tried to hold back a grin. {"Yeah, he's right, sometimes they do look like a mother duck and ducklings, for all they're about the same size as him. It's sort of funny how he's taking this. He's pleased and still a little bit bewildered by it all. He doesn't have a clue how they are intrigued by the bits and pieces they can see behind all his masks. Well, I know how they feel! It's like looking through lattice screens of different patterns placed one in front of the other; you get just tiny glimpses of things, but not a clear view. Everytime I discover one more thing about him, I can see there's so much more just waiting for me to find out!"}.

Goniff stood there, looking up at him, {"wonder what 'e's thinking? That's a ruddy strange look 'e's got on 'is face!"}

It was Douglas who really left them almost speechless, chatting with them over lunch, though Coura helped more than a little, as usual. They were a team, taking turns in the process of bowling the guys over, but Douglas started it this time.

Meghada had invited them all over and laid out a very nice expanded ploughman's lunch - thick crusty bread, ham, cheeses, cold chicken, fresh vegetables from the garden, various cold salads, sharp mustard and horseradish, enough sweet things to satisfy all of them. Not exactly, or anything like, Army rations, but she'd gotten a shares shipment and wanted to give all of them an extra special treat, this being one of the last gatherings before her brother and sister headed back home.

They'd all fallen into the routine of the time during and after lunch being the time to discuss what they'd learned, how it differed from prior training, how the Clan viewed things versus the Outlanders, the term seeming to encompass everyone in the Western (and occasionally Eastern) world NOT Clan, and the guys found they were learning new things too from the discussions. Today, when Coura and Douglas were discussing some 'interpersonal studies connected to intercultural studies in childrearing', or as Coura explained, how WE as Clan see raising kids differently than how the Outlanders do, Meghada started asking some questions that would seem to indicate that part of this was new to her too. 

Actor, taking note of that, asked curiously, "but I thought all of your people received the same training, the same education? This wasn't something you studied, Meghada?" to see Meghada get very still, thinking hard about how to respond, only to have Douglas fill the gap.

"Well, of course Meghada would have missed a lot of this; it's intended for those who'd form families of their own and maybe have kids, and no one was really expecting Meghada to. I mean, no one figured there was much of a chance of that, what with her being Dragon and all," busily making himself another thick sandwich, not even glancing up.

The guys looked at each other, Goniff had a puzzled expression on his face, though the others weren't far behind. Meghada realized her admittedly limited control over her brother and sister had just slipped totally out of her hands, and resigned herself to the inevitability. {"I'd really thought to avoid any of this til there was a need, like if or when I had to explain why we'd left a baby in the cradle and came back to something quite different resting there!}.

Coura followed with, "well, she's a Warrior, of course, so she got the extra training for that while the rest got all of this stuff, along with her being the Dragon. Now, most of us, almost all of us, we're simply Clan, that's why we just have names, not designations like Dragon, or Griffin, or that sort of thing; we're trained to fight, of course, and serve Contracts and such, but we get the full training because we're also likely to settle down eventually, have a family, maybe have kids. The Warriors, that's just a very small percentage of each generation, I think there's maybe only twenty-five at most right now throughout the Clan, more females than guys, and well, whether they find someone, Bond, settle down, raise kids, that depends pretty much on how strong they are, in spirit, I mean. They don't have to choose someone stronger than they are, but they can't choose someone much LESS than they are, even at the Wolf or Panthera range, much less at the higher ranges. Anyway, they'd just have no INTEREST, there's just no spark; our teachers say it's not possible, I mean they can't even, if you know what I mean, their whole system would just rebel, and anyone trying, well, they'd get trounced at the very best, more likely a lot worse." 

Douglas took up the narrative, and everybody's attention was firmly on him.

"Some of the stories, well, they're pretty gruesome. I mean, the one about our great-great-grandmother, well she was one of the upper Panthera, rosetted jaguar; some Outlander tried it on with her, and . . ."

Meghada hurriedly broke in with a quick "guys, we're eating. I don't think that particular story is a good idea right now!"

Douglas's quick comment," well, that's what made me think of the story, the eating, I mean," and more than one of them gulped and sat their sandwiches back on their plate.

The guys thought of all the men hauled away from the Cottage by the ambulance, or out of the pub in the early days from what they'd heard, though that was before they knew her, and her dosier warning the team leaders about keeping their guys in line if they wanted them to stay healthy.

Still, Coura did take over and pulled the conversation back in line. "So, if they are attracted to someone, much less CHOOSE someone, you know that person is either AS strong or real close, or even stronger, in spirit."

Neither of the youngsters seemed to notice the dead silence, the very strange look on the Englishman's face, on the others. She reached for one of the fig pastries Meghada had set out, hesitated, then changed her mind in favor of the one stuffed with cherry conserve.

Douglas continued the saga. "And you know, how they're Named, that indicates how strong their spirit is; the stronger the Naming, the stronger the Warrior. In this generation, like in most, almost all of the Warriors are in the Wolf range or the Panthera, the big cats, you know, leopards, tigers, like that; they're about equal in strength; sometimes they Bond with someone not a Warrior, but really close to being strong enough to be; mostly they Bond with each other, those in those two ranges, or just as often not at all. There are five ranges above that, and Meghada is the Dragan, there's no one else in her range, and no one is really sure whether she or the Griffin, (that's Kygriffa and she's the only one in her range too), are the stronger, not that anyone really cares, including them! The Manticore range tops theirs, and there are two of those right now, Manissa and Manidala, them being twins, and the Hippogriff is the top range, and that's our cousin Logan. Somewhere in there is the Arion, but we haven't had one of those in the last several generations. Frankly, no one much expects any of the Warriors above the Wolf range to settle down, to Bond, because there's just hardly anyone out there, Clan or Outlander, who have a strong enough spirit to match them, and the odds on finding one that is, where there's also an attraction, a caring? Well . . ."

Coura took over again, "sometimes a really strong Wolf will be able to match off with a Dragon or Griffin and that works well, but even that doesn't happen very often, only when the Wolf is so strong that they're really pretty much level with the next range already, just who and what they are makes them more suitable for being Wolf than the other. That's why everyone was so pleased when Meghada and Goniff Bonded; for them to meet, for him to be Mac Tire, a Wolf, even if he hasn't manifested and is an Outlander; well, there's no problem there, a lot of our Wolves don't manifest either, probably no more than half. But it's nice that they found each other, that they care for each other, that his Wolf is strong enough to match with her Dragon." 

Coura grinned over at Goniff, who, ever the realist, decided that his current bewilderment was no match for the fact that there was still food on the table, was reaching for yet another pastry, taking the fig one Coura had bypassed earlier.

"You can tell he's Mac Tire, certainly; no one eats like a Mac Tire, well, might as well try to fill a neverending pit, they never get filled up and it just burns right off them. Always looks like you're not feeding them right. They really are eating for two, you know, the man outside and the Wolf inside!"

She paused, then added, "well, a strong appetite in all areas, really, that's always been true of the Mac Tire!"

He swallowed the last bit of the pastry and looked up at all the faces just staring at him. He looked at Meghada, then at Garrison, and they looked back, both trying not to grin, not succeeding as well as they might; he shrugging his shoulders, not thinking there was anything really productive to say right then.

Douglas looked around the table, at the expressions on the guys' faces. "Are you guys alright? You look kinda odd."

Meghada had her eyes lowered now, grin on her face, shaking her head in wry amusement as she felt rather than saw the heads start to swivel in her direction, the other guys looking at her in stunned disbelief, Garrison and Goniff just looking decidedly, well, as Douglas had put it, 'odd'. Well, she had a better name for it, but then she had more experience with it. She felt herself tremble in anticipation, shifted in her seat, and felt herself go damp. Well, Dragons were known for their appetites as well.

Goniff got up, not saying a word, only now giving her a smug half grin along with that one eyebrow being raised in invitation, an expression she was quite familiar with, and guided her back into the cottage, motioning Garrison to follow.

Everything was quiet for a bit, and when they didn't come back, then Casino snickered and looked over at the cottage, remarking, "looks like someone has a lot of explaining to do!"

As usual Coura broke up the table with an innocent look and "oh, is that another euphemism for what's going on in there? I didn't know that one," as her brother looked at her and the two of them laughed. Actor and Chief joined, while Casino shook his head, dropping it into his hands. Yeah, he'd lost his crown, for sure!


End file.
